Turning Point
by DrakeHouse
Summary: They feared it was his turning point. They tried to lock him away before he could do any damage. The only problem. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Turning point

Harry stood alone. His emerald eyes looking up at the people in the high chairs with heated hatred. Raven hair in messy spikes and barely concealing his lightening bolt scar on his head, while his clothes were still that of Gryffindor robing. There was silence in the hall as they chained him to the floor. They had been casting several charms on him since he had arrived but he hadn't paid any attention to it, for all his attention was drawn on two beings. His best friends, and his greatest enemies.

"Harry Potter. You've been accused of the murder of Dudley Dursely, a muggle. How do you plead." Fudge declared in a hard tone, leaning forward to glare at Harry. Harry finally tearing his attention from the loathesome glares he was recieving from his best friends, landing on the minister.

"Not guilty." Harry declared, recieveing various snarles and screams from the people in the court room. Two of them coming from his friends, who one might add, were holding hands rather tightly. Harry giving his statement turned his eyes back to them with a burning glare.

"After the hearing of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger you would still plead innocent?" Dumbledore asked from his own spot on the balcony. Harry not even asking his glance at the man. He was truly sick of listening to the ramblings of an old and worthless fool.

"Very well. Give him the truth potion." Fudge declared with a snarl. Harry was willing to bet that had this not been a public hearing they would have just thrown him into azkaban without a moments notice. But here in the eyes of the people he hadn't a choice but to play by the rules. And as Harry tilted his head back to allow the potion everything around him seemed to blur.

"What is your name?" A soothing voice asked him, and Harry finding it impossible to lie to such a caring and warming person.

"Harry Jamison Potter." Harry replied in a drawling voice that was not entirely his own.

"Did you or did you not kill your cousin Dudley Dursely on the night of July 12th?" The voice asked him.

"No, I did not kill Dudley Dursely on said night." And as he said this he heard several more voices now. Most of them gasping, while others namily Ron by his guess where saying he was lying. Then rapidly the court room came into full view again instead of the surrouding blur. Harry vaguely tasting the antidote's after taste in his throat. Harry looking up at Fudge now with a cold gleam in his eyes. The man himself looking rather put out at Harry's declare.

"Very well then. Harry Jamison Potter, you are here by cleared of all charges." Fudge said in a rather pouting voice, which Harry only sneered at as the chains around his arms and legs vanished. Harry standing up and looking at the crowd with full and plain hatred.

"You fools turned your back on me at a moments notice." Harry snapped rubbing his left wrist slightly from the pressure the chains had put on it. "Ready to discard me without a second glance, even the two people I trusted like family." Harry said throwing his glare at Ron and Hermione who looked ashamed and dishearted. "Serves me right I guess." Harry said with a small chuckle before turning his back on the high court to look at the people in the sits behind him. Seven figures standing out above the rest of them. Most were the seventh year Slytherins, except for a blonde haired female who was drapped across a young man with blonde hair and chilled gray eyes. "After all, I chose to put my trust in blood traitors and Mudbloods." Harry said with a smirk looking over his shoulder at the shocked faces of Ron and Hermione. Several people in the crowd crying out in rage. But Harry merely brushed off thier comments while walking up the aisle to leave, but stopped at the back and reached out his hand to the blonde man that caught his eye ealier.

"It seems I've made friends with the wrong sort. Any chance of getting some help?" Harry said with a dark smile, in which the other man returned in full removing his arm around the girl to shake his hand.

"I believe I can Potter." He said before breaking the contact and returning his arm around the girl. Luna's smile spreading across her face as she looked him over, the once dreamy expression gone from her face, replaced by one of regal standing.

"Call me Harry. Potter is too formal for me Draco." Harry said running his fingers through his hair, only to be grabbed roughly by a pair of slender hands. Pansy Parkison pulling him by the sleeve of his robes towards the door.

"Potter, Harry. It doesn't matter which, we need to get you some new clothes." She declared in a furious voice which cause Harry to laugh though he firmly planted his feet into the ground to make them stop.

"Hold on will ya?" Harry said to the girl who was giving him a curious stare. Harry shurgging for a second before he reached up to his robes to the lion patching on his them. "I forgot something." He said ripping that patching off and throwing it to the ground where he stomped on it. "I won't be needing that anymore." He declared before he was pulled out of the clearing by a still ranting Pansy.

* * *

Hey there,

Why I wrote this is beyond me.. Could be a one shot, or maybe a story idea for someone. Heck I'll continue it if a few people show interest in it. But I saw a bunch of stories with betrayal in them so I decided to throw my own in there...no idea why though...

Leon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Replacing this pain

The storm was really picking up now, spitting lightning through the skies while in the same moment throwing rain from the heavens in endless torrents. And within a brilliant flash of power in the skies, a figure could be seen flying in the terrible weather. The figure being a seventeen year old man with untidy black hair and gleaming emerald eyes. The figure being Harry Jamison Potter.

"How could they do this to me?" Harry thought angrily in his head as he pushed his firebolt faster and faster in the wrath of the heavens. Diving left and barely missing a jagged spike of power, the flipping his broom right to avoid another. He knew it was a risky game to be playing, but this was the only release he had at the moment. And he took it in strides.

"Fools." Harry declared turning into a sharp dive straight towards the lake under him. And in the his diving he recalled all that had happened before the trial, even as the lake became to zoom in at a dangerous rate.

* * *

Flash back.

Harry sat swinging in the local park. his thoughts surrounding their most favorite topic. The war with Voldemort. Both sides seemed to be hiding in wait, ready to counter attack if either side began to take actions. He still held nightmares but most were glimpses of Voldemort plans and of his own terrible past. Ron and Hermione had gotten together in the past year, during newt potion's no less. The thought of it still causing a boiling hatred to rise within him. He was of course happy for them, but Ron was being even more of a prat since it happened. Always accusing Harry of trying to steal Hermione every time they spent more then a minute together without him around, even if they both had the same classes. Harry had dropped divination which he failed in the first place, along with history of magic, and care of magical creatures. Selecting Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Healing, Spell creation, Defense against the Dark arts, Herbology and magical item creation. Ron taking only Transfiguration, Charms and Defense with him while Hermione took most of his classes except Healing.

"Bloody prat." Harry muttered kicking the sand under him. He didn't ask for any of his fame, and yet he was always forced to hide from it whenever he was around Ron. And now he had to hide from his best friend on top of that. And quite frankly he was getting sick of it. He knew he shouldn't hide from something he was apart of, nor more then he should hide from his best friend. The thought of confronting Ron about it causing him to zone out to the point he didn't hear his cousin coming at him until he was thrown from his swing and face planted into the sand. Harry spitting out the sand, angrily pushing himself off the floor to look at his cousin.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Harry snapped glaring up at his cousin who was looking at him with a sadist look in his eyes.

"I'm going to get you back for hurting me those two years ago." Dudley said walking around the swing, and Harry pulling out his wand to point it at his cousin. Who didn't seemed a bit phased by it. "You can't do that here, not around all this people." Dudley said smirking with a wave around the public, Harry sneering and putting away his wand.

"Go away Dudley, I haven't time for this." Harry snapped turning away from his cousin, who angrily grabbed his shoulder to wheel him around. Harry already at the breaking point glared at his cousin without realizing the magical discharge he was releasing. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, his magical flaring from his body and causing Dudley to go flying into the air and slamming into the swing set behind him, both of which crumbling from the force of the push. Harry realizing what he had done rushed to his cousin's side. "Are you all right Dudley?" Harry asked in a panicked voice, only to have Dudley push him aside roughly before standing with great pain to his feet.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAK!" He raged in a shaken voice, running as fast as he could with his heavily bleeding leg away from Harry.

"Dudley wait, you need help." Harry said trying to rush forward to help his cousin who was now in the street, pulling his wand out of his pocket to perform one of the healing charms he had learned from his last year.

"I SAID STA-" Dudley never finished his sentence. While both of them were in a panic they hadn't noticed the truck that was heading straight for Dudley until it was too late. Harry frozen in shock, even while the blood of his cousin splashed against him. His eyes wide and staring at the spot where Dudley once stood, shaking his head in disbelief as several loud cracks resounded through the air.

"Erase the muggle's memory and seize Potter." A voice called out just before everything went black. And that's how he was captured, covered in blood, wand drawn, with his magical signature covering everything in a two mile radius.

End Flash Back

* * *

Water two feet from his face Harry pulled his broom up, hovering above the surface of the water. Harry smirking to himself drew his attention to the shore, where another man stood at its banks gesturing to him. Harry nodding before pushing his broom in the man's direction, and jumping off of it when he had reached the man. Draco looking at him with mild interest.

"Enjoying the grounds are we?" Draco asked nodding at Harry's broom. "Aren't you going to upgrade that thing? They've got the new spirit rider out, out ranks the firebolt 3 to 1 in speed and power." Draco said lazily and Harry nodded looking down at his broom.

"Yea, I think I will." Harry said off handily, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Its your birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Draco said looking Harry in the eyes, Harry staring back at the boy in shock. "Oh don't give me that, everyone knows when your birthday is." Draco said waving off Harry's stare. "So what are we going to do for it then? My first thought was taking you on a shopping spree, but Pansy as already bet me too it." Draco said smirking, Harry paling at the thought of another one.

"I thought she was never going to stop." Harry said in a groan. "Shop after shop, it was just plain sick."

"Well, what did you expect Harry." Pansy said walking up to the two of them, along with the others who didn't seem quite happy about being out in the rain. "We had to get you out of those horrible muggle clothes. And besides, I refuse to be seen with anyone that looked like you did." She said with a smug tone while wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. Harry raising an eyebrow at Draco who only sighed and shook his head while Luna did the same to him.

"So Harry, what are we doing tomorrow?" Luna asked while kissing Draco lightly on the cheek. Harry looking over everyone that was with them, Blaise, Vincent, and Greg. Figuring the other two were still in the house sleeping.

"I'll need to go to gringotts, the old man still has my key. And I need to pick up a new broom, so we'll decide after that I guess." Harry said with a shrug looking at Draco.

"That's fine with me. I need a new broom as well." Draco said with a smirk. "Besides, it'll be funny to watch all those people ducking and dodging when we storm down the street." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows, and causing Harry to laugh.

"Harry?" Luna asked pulling herself from Draco and tilting her head. "What about Weasel and Granger?" The other's looking at him for a reaction, Harry sneering in return.

"What about the blood traitor and Mudblood?" Harry said with a dark tone in his voice. "If they have something to say, they can say it to my wand."

"And mine as well." Draco said stepping forward. "After all, Slytherins look after their own." Draco declared pulling out a Slytherin patch from his robes, which Harry took with a smiling.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." Harry said with a small laugh while Pansy promptly flicked her wand to his robes and sealing in the patch. "Fun indeed." Harry said looking back over the lake just as a red bolt of lightning struck the surface of it.

* * *

Hey there,

Decided to keep the story going eh. Might take back seat to my other stories though... but I continued it anyways... (was scared someone would hurt him) so there it is. Though yes, I did rush the first chapter and should have done it better... the idea was just bugging me and I wanted to get it out of the way before I lost it.

Leon


End file.
